


Missing

by EstherA2J



Series: The Philosophy of John Locke [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Phantom pain, Post Reichenbach, Word count: 150, details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can he describe the feeling that he is missing a part of himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent more than half a lifetime trying to express the tragic moment.  
> ~John Locke

“Good-bye, John...”

John Watson writes. Well, he blogs. He’s always had a knack with words, a way of conveying meaning to others in a comprehensible manner. But now, words fail. How can he express the depth of emotion, of loss? How can he describe the feeling that he is missing part of himself?

He knew soldiers who had lost limbs, and they had tried to describe the “phantom” sensations where their bodies seemed unaware of the loss and sent random signals to their brains as if the limb were still there. Often, he feels Sherlock’s presence in a similar manner. When he meets someone new, he hears his voice pointing out details that tell their life story. When he hears about a case the police are having trouble solving, “stupid” and “idiotic” echo through his brain.

Each time, the realization Sherlock isn’t there is like losing him all over again.


End file.
